kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Nascita
Nascita is a café in Touto owned by Soichi Isurugi. Its basement (accessed via a secret fridge door entrance) is rented out to Sento Kiryu and is used as the main headquarters of Team Build. It is also where Misora Isurugi hides to avoid detection by Faust; however, Faust and the Touto government secretly knew about it all along. It is noted by the characters to never have any customers ever, with Soichi's terrible coffee recipe believed to be one of the reasons. Its name comes from the Italian word for 'birth'. Soichi also uses its name in the pun name of his original coffee blend, . None of the characters are impressed by the pun or the coffee. Ever since Soichi was exposed as the true identity of Blood Stalk, he had deserted the café itself, which the team has also extended their activities to outside of their secret lab. In the world of Ataru, the cafe was renamed to Nasubi. History On November 30th, 2017, Sougo Tokiwa was taken in to nascita by Sento and Ryuga after they saved him from a Strong Smash Hazard. While there, Sento examined the Ridewatch on Sougo's person, confirming through its technology that it did indeed hail from a future time period as Sougo had claimed. Soon after, Tsukuyomi entered nascita, using her Faiz Phone X to stun all three men before returning Sougo to his own time. Having lost their home in Hokuto to the Seito invasion, Kazumi Sawatari and Akaba took refuge at nascita. As Evolto planned to break into the café, Vernage anticipated this and used her abilities to shift the entirety of the café's quarters to another building by the sea. New World After the merging of realities, the cafe returned to its original spot. A huge difference is that the cafe had many customers and there is no trace of the entrance to Sento's former lab. Misora now works as a waitress there. Kamen Rider Zi-O In an altered timeline, nascita was repurposed into a Tsunagizu fan club, with Takumi and Ryuga being its biggest fans. Before Merge Residents *Soichi Isurugi/Blood Stalk (formerly) *Misora Isurugi *Sento Kiryu *Ryuga Banjo *Kazumi Sawatari (moved from Hokuto) *Akaba (former; deceased) *Gentoku Himuro (returned from Seito) Allies *Sawa Takigawa *Taizan Himuro (former; deceased) After Merge Known Employees *Soichi Isurugi - owner and barista *Misora Isurugi - waitress and barista Known Patrons *Kazumi Sawatari *Masaru Aoyama *Shuya Aikawa *Shokichi Mihara *Sento Kiryu Gallery Nascita_(cafe_interior).jpg|The cafe's interior. Hidden_Lab_entrance.jpg|The hidden entrance to the basement, behind the kitchen fridge. Sento's_Lab.jpg|Sento Kiryu's laboratory, hidden downstairs in the basement of the cafe. Sento's_bedroom.jpg|Bed and workbench. Before Merge= - Resident= - Later in Series= Ryuga_Banjyou.png|Ryuga Banjo Kamen Rider Cross-Z Kazumi_Sawatari.png|Kazumi Sawatari Kamen Rider Grease (Moved from Hokuto, deceased) Akaba.png|Akaba (Moved from Hokuto, deceased) Casual%20Gentoku.jpg|Gentoku Himuro Kamen Rider Rogue (Returned from Seito, deceased) }} - Other= Vernage%20Possessed%20Misora.png|Vernage (In Misora's body) Takumi%20Katsuragi%20(Build).jpg|Takumi Katsuragi Kamen Rider Build (In Sento's mind) - Ally= - From other Series= - Civilian= ONARI.png|Onari Yamanouchi Ankh_Profile.jpg|Ankh Tsukuyomi_Zi-O.png|Tsukuyomi }} }} }} |-| After Merge= - Employee= Misora_Isurugi.png|Misora Isurugi - Patron= Kazumi_Sawatari.png|Kazumi Sawatari Akaba.png|Masaru Aoyama Aoba.png|Syuuya Aikawa Kiba.png|Syoukichi Mihara SentoKiryu.png|Sento Kiryu Kamen Rider Build }} |-| Altered Timeline= - Ally= Sougoheadshot2019.png|Sougo Tokiwa Kamen Rider Zi-O Tsukuyomi_Zi-O.png|Tsukuyomi Geiz_Myoukouin.jpg|Geiz Myoukouin Kamen Rider Geiz }} Appearances Category:Locations Category:Café